When It All Comes Crashing Down
by mellifluously
Summary: Reni Uley knew she was different from the other kids in La Push. She knew Sam and Emily weren't her real parents. And she had weird feelings towards a mysterious boy in pictures around the house. Ness/Seth rated T for violence and swearing
1. The Beginning Of It All

**A new story, since Call Me Bella is finished. **

**This isn't completely "anti-imprint" because Jacob is still a big part of Nessie's life in this. **

**----**

"Seth! Seth, take her—take the baby and get out!" My eyes widened and I gasped sharply as a small bundle of warmth was shoved gently into the crook of my elbow. My wide eyes met a pair of golden orbs, framed by wisps of blonde. Rosalie; I pulled the small child close to my chest, wrapping my arms protectively around the infant—slender, freezing hands spun me around and shoved me out of the house.

I staggered into a sprint, trudging through the underbrush and keeping the small newborn close to my chest with my dominate left arm; I threw branches and thorn covered vines out of my way. I didn't know exactly what was happening back at the Cullen's home, but I knew I had to get out of there—get the child, this sweet, innocent new life away from whatever danger was to befall back at the home.

I inhaled sharply as my leg caught within a briar bush and I twisted my body as I dropped to the ground, trying to keep the child safe. I cringed as I fell on my back with an audible thud. A quiet, piercing wail hit my ears as hot tears leaked through my green polo, disappearing before the water hit my skin. I bent my knees and sat up, moving the baby so her head was resting on my shoulder and gently rocked her, patting her back and whispering soothingly to the crying baby.

I held her close still, afraid that if I loosened my gentle grip she would disappear from me. I pushed myself upright and I felt tiny hands grab the fabric of my shirt sleeve, pulling the hem a good inch or so up from my elbow. I sighed softly as the wails softened to a light sob until the weeping stopped and a happy, content coo sounded from the baby's lips.

To anyone else viewing this scene—a tall, lanky russet skinned teenager stumbling through the undergrowth with an infant wrapped in a pink blanket pressed to his chest, it would seem suspicious. But to anyone who had seen what was happening at the Cullen house it would seem completely normal. I could still hear dying screams coming from the home, only a few miles away.

I coughed slightly as I ran into a clearing, where rain drizzled down from the canopy and worried me; I dashed out of the way of the falling water to protect the baby. She started to cry again and I rocked her again, ducking under a rock cavern.

"…Shhh… It's okay, I'm here…" I whispered, "I'll protect you Renesemee."

She immediately silenced the second I said her name; I looked down at the small pale face, my dark eyes meeting a pair of big, chocolate brown eyes. My heart hammered, nearly stopping as a little, hesitant hand reached up and touched my cheek. My eyes glazed over as a memory played before my eyes.

**----**

**Yes, I know it's short but I just **_**had **_**to end it there =) **

**I hope you liked it so far, and please review!**


	2. Reni Uley

**School starts soon so I'll be shoving as many updates as I can until then, so if you have any of my stories (or me as an author) on alert, be prepared to get a sheeeeit load of emails saying I've added a new chapter to something.**

**Thank you reviewers: **

***loquacious gabby**

**----**

I stared at myself in the mirror—I don't know why I look so much like a teenager when I'm so young. I know I'm not a teenager, yet I look like one. I don't remember ever going through school but I'm in my freshmen year of high school. I look nothing like my parents either—I don't look anything like anyone in La Push for that matter.

I have long, bronze curls and warm, chocolate brown eyes against strikingly pale skin. While most people in Forks are quite pale, no one who is a Quileute and lives in La Push is anywhere close to being pallid, as I am. I smoothed my waves of hair and stepped back, admiring myself; bright red skinny jeans adorned my legs and a black band tee hung tightly around my torso. I leaned forward and lined my eyes with a strong line of black eyeliner and painted a layer of rosy lip gloss onto my lips.

I pulled on a black and red stripped hoodie on and zipped it up halfway, shoved my feet into a pair of converse sneakers and flicked the light switch into the off position. I gently closed my door and made my way downstairs, where my Dad and one of his friends were drinking coffee and talking about something in a hushed tone. Mom was flipping a half dozen pancakes and my younger brother Adam was squealing and kicking around in his highchair.

I giggled lightly and kissed his head, sliding into the barstool next to him.

"Good morning sweetie." Mom chirped, sliding a plate of pancakes in front of me. She put a glass of milk and a small bowl of fruit next to the plate and kissed my cheek.

"Morning Mom," I smiled, gently pushing away the pancakes and deciding just to eat the fruit instead.

"Reni, my friend Jacob is going to drive you into school today since your mother and I have to meet with some coworkers today." Dad said, kissing my forehead as I put my dishes in the dishwasher.

Some of Mom and Dad's old friends called me Nessie, but I preferred to be called Reni and had gone by that for as long as I could remember.

"You ready to go, Nessie?" Jacob, the man Dad was talking to earlier asked me. I nodded, giving each of my parents and younger brothers a hug before following the tall man out towards an old Volkswagen.

"Don't call me Nessie, Jacob." I snapped as we both got into his car, "My name is Renesmee. Not Nessie."

"Okay, sorry Ne—Renesmee," he said, catching and correcting himself. I crossed my arms and leaned away from him, staring out at the dreary landscape. I didn't go to school on the Reservation, but instead I went to Forks High School. When we pulled up to the school, I wasted no more than a second to let Jacob stop the car until I unbuckled my seatbelt and jumped out, backpack in hand.

I slammed the door as he was saying goodbye. I stormed away from his old car, walking rather quickly over to building nine, where my locker and homeroom was.

"Reni!" I heard my friend Jennifer's familiar voice call out. I turned to smile at her as we walked in sync into the brick building.

"Any ideas on who the mystery boy from the picture is?" She giggled, pointing a delicate finger at the uniquely green-eyed Quileute boy in a picture of my family. I wasn't in the picture, but it was a picture taken just a few years ago, and that boy has caught my eye; his striking green eyes, lengthy, skater styled black hair, and perfect features—my heart fluttered just looking at a picture of him.

Unfortunately, I don't even know his name, much less anything else about him.

"…No, Jen, I don't," I sighed, frowning as I pulled out my English book and closed my locker.

"Aw, well I know you'll find out who he is. If your 'rents know him, maybe he'll come back soon for some sort of reunion.

I gave a small smile and nodded; I could feel butterflies swarming around in my stomach, I was so desperate to know just who he was. I needed to know. But, I was way too nervous to even _think_ about asking Mom, or Dad.

Whilst doodling in my notebook during English, a rather stupid, but reasonable, idea popped in my head. Why don't I just ask Jacob about the boy in the picture? He should surely know him, considering he's in the picture as well, along with Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, a few other boys from the Rez, and a beautiful woman whom I've never met before.

I was antsy for the rest of the day, eager to know more about the green-eyed boy. I couldn't concentrate well during classes and kept my eyes on the clock a lot, willing the minutes to go by faster as two-thirty came closer and closer.

When the final bell rang, I jumped out of my seat and was out the door in a matter of seconds. Jen caught up with me, her blonde hair was pulled up and bounced as she ran to catch up with me.

"Jeez, Reni, in a rush much," she commented, sighing loudly as she opened her own locker two down from mine.

"I thought of something amazing, and I think I'm going to find out who mystery boy is soon." I gushed, putting my needed books in my backpack before gently pulling the picture off the metal locker door.

"Okay, how are you going to do that? I thought you weren't going to ask your parents." Jen questioned, closing her own locker and following me to the door.

"I'm not going to ask my parents, I'm going to ask my Dad's friend, Jacob. He's this one," I pointed out the man who had driven me to school this morning.

"Send me all the details on IM, Reni!" She exclaimed as she jogged over to her brother's car.

"I will!" I called back as Jacob pulled up in his Rabbit.

The first ten minutes or so of the car ride was completely silent. I cleared my throat and said, "Um, Jacob, could I ask you something?"

"Anything, Renesmee," he said, glancing over at me as I pulled the picture out of my sweatshirt pocket.

"Do you know who this boy is?" I asked him, pointing to the mystery boy.

He slammed on the brakes and we both jolted forward a bit with the sudden movement.

"W-Where did you get that photo?" He asked, staring at the glossy paper in my hand.

"Photo album. Why?" Was I not supposed to see something in this picture? Was the mystery boy, or the beautiful woman, something I wasn't supposed to know about?

"I… I think we should talk to your Dad about this." He said, starting the car moving again.

"No, I want you to tell me; I don't think Dad will tell me anything." I protested, crossing my arms with a firm look.

"Fine; Renesmee, that boy in the picture, his name is Seth. Seth Clearwater. He's sixteen and the only girl in the picture is his older sister, Leah Clearwater." Jacob told me, "But that's all I'm telling you today."

Seth… Why did I recognize that name?

"_Seth! Seth, take her—take the baby and get out!" _

I closed my eyes and rubbed them roughly with my palms. What was that?

"Will you tell me more about Seth tomorrow?" I asked quietly; I loved the way his name slid off my tongue with ease, and it just sounded right saying it. I wanted to just keep saying his name, over and over again, just for the sake of hearing the word.

"Sure, Renesmee, sure." Jacob said as we pulled up to the house. I thanked him quickly before running inside and dashing over to the computer. I logged onto my messenger and started to play some music as well. While I waited for Jen to get online I started on my Science paper that was due soon and let my thoughts wander.

**JennyBean2: **_Hey Reni. What'd you learn 'bout mystery boy? _

I jumped at the sudden bell sound but quickly typed my reply.

**Reni44: **_Hey Jen. Not much, just that his name's Seth Clearwater and he has a sister named Leah. _

Our conversation continued for a while until it was time for dinner; my thoughts were totally consumed by Seth, so consumed that I thought that if anyone asked me a question while I wasn't paying attention I'd blurt out his name by accident.

**----**

**Hope you like it so far =) **

**Please review!!!**


	3. Birthday Plans

**Thank You Reviewers: **

***danceswithjasper**

**And**

***laura**

***loquacious gabby**

*******xXSiGNeDAnoNyMOuoSXx**

**----**

Every day for a week and a half, I bugged Jacob to tell me more about Seth. Everything from his personality to his favorite color; the more Jacob told me, the more I wanted to know. I had sworn him to secrecy as well—I wasn't too sure how Dad would take it if he found out his teenage daughter was practically in love with a boy she'd never even met.

It was the beginning of September, and my birthday was arriving at a quick pace; Mom had set up a party with my friends from Forks High, as well as some of the kids from the Rez, and the plan was to have a cookout party on the beach with a driftwood fire.

"Hey, Reni, today's the tenth right?" Rizzo, one of my close guy friends asked.

"Yeah," I answered simply, not bothering to look up at him from my book; at least, not until I felt his lips on my cheek. "What the hell Rizzo?!"

"That's your birthday present," he chuckled with a cheesy grin, "Don't worry, I'll still bring ya something for the party."

He gave me a crooked smirk before jogging off to get some lunch from the cafeteria. I stared after him, blinking stupidly, and for the first time wondering if he thought of me more than just a friend. I shook my head, there was no way he thought of me that way. He's just being Rizzo, the slightly perverted, funny, conceited, caring Rizzo that he's always been. It's probably a joke he came up with, just to freak me out. Yeah, that has to be it.

I went back to reading, every now and then eating something from my lunch as I waited for my friends; Jen and Alex both had Mr. Darwin for Trig right before our lunch period so they usually were late to lunch. Carson was in line with Rizzo, and I have no clue where Hanna was. I haven't seen her today so I'm guessing she's home sick.

"I seriously _hate_ Mr. Darwin!" Jen exclaimed as she sat down in her usual seat across from me; Alex took his spot next to her as we waited for Carson and Rizzo. I closed my book and looked at them.

"What'd he do this time, Jen?" I asked, popping a grape into my mouth.

"Held us back and yelled at me for at least ten minutes for doodling." She answered hotly, ripping open her paper bag lunch before continuing, "I mean, it's not my fault Trig's so freaking boring!"

"I'm with ya," I commented, "There is nothing useful about Trig."

"Please tell me Mr. Darwin isn't pissed off." Rizzo begged as he slid into the chair next to me.

"Sorry, he is," Alex said, giving a small, sadistic smile. Alex was awesome—he was mean in a funny, sarcastic way to his friends, but everyone knows he's joking; he's a really nice guy and he has perfect grades, and he's also captain of the basketball team.

"So, Reni, what are we doin' for your birthday?" Jen asked, changing the subject away from our strict math teacher and onto a happier topic.

"Well Mom planned a party on the beach at the Rez." I said, "We're gonna have a cookout and a driftwood fire."

"One question: will there be s'mores?" Rizzo asked childishly, poking at what I think was supposed to be mashed potatoes with a spoon.

"Yes there will be s'mores, Rizzo." I said happily, forgetting completely about what had happened between us minutes earlier.

He pumped his fists in the air childishly and exclaimed, "Yes!"

We all laughed at his silly behavior and our conversation went on to talk about whatever popped into our heads. Fifteen minutes later, once lunch was over, Rizzo decided to actually show up to math early for once, rather than walking with Carson, Alex, and I to our Biology class.

"So, Reni, Jen's been blabbering non-stop about some mystery boy that apparently is going to come to your birthday, sweep you off your feet, and marry you after senior year. Is there something I should know about?" Alex asked; always the straightforward one.

"The mystery boy's name is Seth Clearwater, and I know nothing of him coming to my birthday party. Also, I don't even know the guy, so I'm sure I'm not going to marry him anytime soon; especially since I've never even met him in my soon-to-be fourteen years." I said as we walked into Mr. Salem's room for Bio.

Carson took his seat in the second row, next to a pretty Asian girl while Alex and I proceeded to the back of the room, where we sat at our table. We've been lab partners since the beginning of the year, and it would be surprising if we aren't separated by the end of first term due to our talking way too much, and not paying attention to class.

Mr. Salem wasn't in the room, so everyone was talking and laughing; I knew most of the people in the class, but I wasn't sure of some. I was friends with a lot of people around school but Jen, Rizzo, Carson, and Alex were my group.

"Reni? Reni; hello, Earth to Reni," I snapped out of my thoughts to look at Alex, whose crystal blue eyes were staring back at me worriedly through his ash blonde hair.

"Sorry—I zoned out," I said, putting a hand on my forehead and shaking my head, "I'm fine, Alex."

"Okay. Just makin' sure," he grinned, leaning his elbows on the black table.

"Alright class, settle down!" Mr. Salem shouted over all the voices as he entered the room. He stood at the front of the class for a few seconds while everyone shut up.

With a stiff smile and a clear of his throat, Mr. Salem started to talk about what we would be doing today in class, "Today we will be experimenting with a number of different substances to see how they react together."

"Isn't that chemistry?" Alex whispered to me, nudging me with his elbow.

"I'd bet he wishes he had chemistry with the principal," I said under my breath, cracking a grin.

**----**

**Hope you liked this chapter. It was mainly a filler.**

**Next chapter goes to Seth. **

**That's all I'm telling.**

**Review for updates! **


	4. Little Details

**Thank You Reviewers: **

***loquacious gabby**

**And **

***laura**

**----**

_Seth's POV_

I miss Forks; more so, the Reservation. For two years now Leah and I have been chasing after the vampires that killed the Cullens—we know that they're vampires, because we caught their scent leaving the Cullen mansion. I don't know what happened to Renesmee I kept running until the rest of the pack found me.

All I know is that Emily took her from me and I was sent off along with my sister to chase after the greater threat of vampires. I haven't seen her since that night; it was also the last time I saw any of the Cullens. I felt bad for Jake, he didn't even get to say goodbye to Bella and the last image he saw of her was she, the girl he ultimately loved, broken and bloody and being infused with vampire venom.

It must have been hard for him to watch that happen.

"Seth, you look like you're thinking. What's up?" Leah asked cynically, sitting down next to me on the motel bed I'd been sleeping in for the past week. We haven't been home in two years; I miss the guys, and Mom, heck, I even miss Quil and Embry teasing me all the time.

"Nothing, Lee," I sighed, rubbing my eyes, "I was just… Thinking about what happened two years ago."

"Well if you ask me, I really don't care what happened to them. I never really knew them." Leah said; I looked at her, and knew she was lying. I could always see it in her eyes when she was lying. Everyone thought she was a bitter harpy ever since Sam left her for Emily—it's all an act, she's just playing tough guy so that no one will see how much she's hurting.

"Leah…" I said softly, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ears.

"Seth, don't start with me," she snapped, looking away from me to glare at the hideous wall paper that was starting to peel off the walls.

"Lee… C'mon, talk to me," I pleaded, trying to catch her gaze. She huffed and crossed her arms, turning farther away from me.

"Take out your contacts, Seth; I don't like talking to you when they're in. It makes you too different from my little brother." She demanded, I smiled a little before going to the bathroom to take out the color contacts I kept in to keep my eyes a deep dark chocolate brown.

My eyes were truly a striking green; no one knows where I gained the unique color, but it's always made me feel separate from the rest of the Quileute people. I took out each contact and the brown immediately melted from my iris', showing their genuine color. I pressed my palms against the bleach white counter, staring at my own eyes. Lime green rimmed with the color of evergreen needles along with little splotches of a golden orange near my pupil; any of the few who have seen the real color of my eyes were rendered speechless, saying they were beautiful. I liked the color, yes, but I hated how it separated me from everyone else. I wanted to be what was considered normal.

"Seth?" Leah called from the room. I jumped a little, startled by her voice piercing through the silence.

"I'll b-be right there Lee," I managed to say as I snapped my contact case closed and turned off the bathroom light.

She smiled when her eyes met mine; her own eyes were a rich, earthy brown color that many of the natives back home had.

"Seth, you do know that it's September fourth, right?" She asked me once I sat down next to her again, I nodded; "We're going to have to go back someday. We can't stay away forever."

"What are you getting at, Leah?" I asked, harsher than I wanted, "You're never one to beat around the bush."

Taken aback by my sudden desolateness, she managed to say, "Seth, I think we should go back to La Push for Renesmee's birthday. It's in six days and you haven't seen her in almost two years."

"But how's the pack going to react? What about Jake? Don't you think he'll ask about what happened with the vamps that killed the Cullens, that killed Bella as well?" I asked, my voice raising a growing more and more unlike my usual, gentle self.

"Seth, calm down," Leah warned; I took a long, deep breath and tried to regain control of my anger. I hadn't even noticed how much I was shaking until Leah put her hands on my shoulders, ceasing the trembling muscles. I kept taking in deep breaths until only my hands were quivering.

With a last heavy sigh my hands stopped shaking. I closed my eyes and pressed the heels of my palms to them. I leaned my elbows on my knees as I rubbed my burning eyes. It usually took a while for my eyes to adjust to not having my contacts in; the contacts themselves were nothing more than just a way to change the color of my iris', but it still took a few minutes to adjust.

I lifted my head from my hands and combed the fingers of my left hand through my choppy, rather long hair. I hadn't gotten my hair trimmed in quite some time, but Leah said that I looked nicer with longer hair. Of course, I wouldn't go to the length that Jake had his before his change but I'd keep it the length it was now—around the center of my eyes at the bangs and longer towards my ears and the nape of my neck.

I liked to distract myself with the little things ever since that night two years ago—anything to keep the memories and thoughts away. I'd silently fuss over how my bed was made up until it looked perfect, I'd tie and retie my shoes until they were neat; any little detail I could focus on, I did.

"Seth, just tell him the truth. We almost had them but we didn't. Seth, you're lucky to be alive after what happened. If Jake wants to wallow in the past or scream his head off at you even though you nearly gave your life to avenge what was _his_ business, then let him." Leah said, her voice staying strong, "You shouldn't have to take it and he should know that. If anyone should be on this wild goose chase it's him."

"But, Lee," I started.

"No buts, Seth. We're going and that's final. Besides, we have to visit Mom; she hasn't seen us in a little more than a year." Leah interrupted, removing her hands from my shoulders.

Knowing protest would get me nowhere; I sighed and nodded, showing my compliance.

**----**

**Hope you liked this chapter =) **

**It gives some mystery to the story. **

**Review for update!**


End file.
